


Poison

by GrayMerrit



Series: Inktober for an Amateur Writer [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki is a bad boy, no use of "you" and etc, there's a little bit of sex, thor tries to warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: she needed to quit him, but he stole every part of her





	Poison

He wrapped around her heart like a snake, squeezing the life out of her and leaving her to suffer in silence. His very presence was toxic, poisonous. He infected her in all the best and worst ways. Numerous times, they told her to stay away, that he was no good, that he was only going to cause her harm. She didn’t believe them. She didn’t want to believe them. Even his own brother stepped in to tell her that she was only putting herself in harm’s way, but she couldn’t bring herself to quit him. He was poison. He seeped into her skin, down to her very core, and brought on a sense of illness that drove her insane. Every time he left her bed, that poison sunk further and further into her veins, and the only way she could ever really satisfy the pain was when she had him at her side. Deep down, she knew that she had to quit him, that the poison infecting her person was going to lead to her demise one day.

“You are so beautiful, my pet,” He purred into her ear, hips rolling into her own and eliciting a soft moan from the woman beneath him.

“Loki, please,” Her voice was quiet, but he heard her plea. He gained immense joy in having her writhe and moan as a result of his own touches. Loki also knew that what he did to her was going to soon drive her to the brink of her own life. He did care for her, in his own way, but his pride was larger than his heart. His lips met hers in a long, lingering kiss, and he could nearly feel the poison of his influence over her seeping from his body to her own.


End file.
